Wine Tea
by DreamHolder
Summary: England is drunk a lot lately so young America starts thinking about his future. Please R


"Oi! America!" England stumbled into his house holding a bottle of wine in the air. "I made the greatest thing tonight!" He collapsed on the couch while teenage America shut the front door looking extremely puzzled. "You've got to try this." The older country gestured at the wine bottle. "It's great. France and I were drinking and suddenly the idea hit me, I should put tea in this wine." He threw his head back taking a big gulp of his creation. "It actually tastes great. France didn't agree only because he's too drunk for good taste."

"England, I wish you wouldn't drink so much." Young America sat down next to his older brother. "You always seem to get stupider than when your sober."

"I 'ota box your ears for that." England whipped his face with his forearm before taking another drink. "But first you really should try this." He held the bottle up to his little brother.

"Arthur," America looked shocked. "I'm too young for alcohol."

"Don't be so stupid." England pushed. "It's only one drink. Nothing could possibly happen. Besides, I'm right here." He forcefully stuck the bottle up to the other country's lips. "Don't be such a baby."

"Okay fine." America grabbed the bottle with his own hand. He licked his dry licks before tipping the bottle back and letting the liquid rush to his tongue. In the same second he began coughing and spiting everywhere.

"Idiot!" England moaned. "Haven't I taught you any manners?"

"I'm sorry." America spit again. "But that was awful." He rushed to the kitchen to rinse his mouth out under the sink.

"That's only because you're a kid and have never had alcohol before." England protested. "One day you'll learn to love it." He took one last swig till the bottle ran empty.

America walked back in the room. "Maybe you should lay down." He walked up to the other man in a jester of kindness to help his older brother up.

"I don't need you're help." England smack the America away. "I can go to bed by myself."

America watched as his older brother stumbled around try to reach his bedroom. The young country knew he'd never make it since he kept veering of to the right with each step. He decided to help his brother regardless of his arguments.

"I told you I don't need you're help." England growled when America took his arm and put it over his smaller shoulders. "Go read a book or something. I'll teach you something in the morning if that's what you want."

"I'm helping you no matter what." America replied somewhat proudly. "And I don't want anything from you until you sleep this off."

"Since when did you grow a pair of nations?" England huffed.

Once England was collapsed in bed, America took off his shoes and pulled the covers over him. "Good night Iglet." America kissed his brother's forehead.

England twitched at the new nickname. "I thought you call me Iggy?"

"I still do." America smiled cutely. "But I thought something like piglet is better since one day I'll be taller than you."

Engalnd shot up with his teeth bared. "You don't know that!" He snapped as America ran off laughing.

…

In the morning England woke up with a horrible headache. He groaned with every move he made to sit up. He held his head in his hand before looking around for the clock. It was only six but he felt he should get out of bed and clean himself up before America woke up. He hated making the kid worry so much about his drinking but it is he life not the brat's. He can get drunk if he pleases. Besides, France is more fun to hang out with when drunk. America could never understand such things at his age.

America heard the shower in England's room running. He sat up in bed wondering if he should attempt to make breakfast. Having England for an older brother meant the food was never good and you'd jump at the chance to eat something other than his cooking. So America hopped out of bed and went to the kitchen.

A few minutes later England came out of his room wearing his robe. America was flipping pancakes humming and an odd tune to England's ears. "What's that you're humming?" England pulled up at sit at the dinning room table.

"I don't know yet." America smiled. "But I think I'm going to make it my them song."

"Them song?" England looked puzzled. "Don't you mean, anthem?"

"Them song, anthem. What's the diff?" America shrugged slightly before taking the tea bags out of the tea pot. "I just like coming up with songs." He carried the tea pot and a tea cup to the table.

"That's ridiculous." England pored himself some tea quickly. "I mean, what do you need an anthem for anyways?"

"For the future." Young America walked back to finish the pancakes.

"In the future you'll have my anthem." England look a gulp of tea. "God Save The Queen."

"You can save the queen as long as you'd like." America filled a plate with two large pancakes. "But I'd rather save something else someday." He walked over and set the plate in front of his brother.

"I don't like you talking like that." England shot America a dirty look. "For once I'd like a brother that sticks with me."

"Oh don't be like that Iggy." America grabbed himself a plate of pancakes and sat next to the man. "Of course I want to stick with you. Just not all the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" England snarled. "Are you saying you no longer enjoy my company?"

"I'm not saying anything like that." America shook his head. "I'm just saying I'd like to spread my wings a little. You know, like an eagle."

…

That night England came home drunk again. This time he took himself straight to bed. America followed shortly after he heard his brother's muffled moans.

"Alfred," England waved the boy in. "Come here."

America was hesitant but did what he was told. He slowly walked over to England's bedside. Suddenly he was being pull off his feet. England had his arms wrapped around the boy's waist and his head in-between his shoulder blades.

"Don't leave me." England muttered. "Never leave me. I'm a wreck without you. "

"Arthur…" America placed his hands over the other's. "I won't leave you today."

"I've always loved you America." Just then America felt England's warm lips on the back of his neck. "Only you've brought bright stars in my life."


End file.
